When Small Children Cry
by Cappy's Hat Girl
Summary: Sequel to cappyandpashy4ever's As Small Children Do. Short but sweet CappyXPenelope oneshot. Please read and review.


**Hello all! This is cappyandpashy4ever speaking! I know, what the heck am I doing here on my sister's fic? Well, I just came here to write the author's note and to take credit for my work. What work, you say? Well, this fic happens to be the sequel to my oneshot masterpiece, "As Small Children Do." If you're reading this and you haven't read my story yet, stop right here! You're not allowed to go any further! Go and read "As Small Children Do" first! Also, I, Melissa, am the one who typed this story, as Jeanne types about one word per minute. Anyway, on to the fic!**

When Small Children Cry by Sunflower Princess

Cappy and Pashmina were walking down the isle. When they reached Maxwell they stopped. Maxwell said "Do you Cappy, take Pashmina as your hammity ham wife?"

"I do."

"Then do you, Pashmina, take Cappy as your hammity ham husband?"

Pashmina was silent.

"Pashmina! Say I do!" whispered Cappy.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" asked Maxwell. "Again, do you, Pashmina, take Cappy, as your hammity ham husband?"

"Ookwee!"

"Pashmina?" Cappy said, sounding surprised. He lifted up her veil. It was not Pashmina smiling at him from under that yellow cloak.

"Wait?" yelled Cappy. "This isn't how things are supposed to be! What's going on here?"

The image got fuzzier and blurrier until it faded from sight completely. Suddenly it was replaced by a very high-pitched ringing sound.

Far away from the land of dreams, the sleeping Cappy awoke from the shrill sound of his alarm. Without opening his eyes, he frantically started slamming his fist on his dresser.

"Curse you alarm clock!" yelled Cappy. "Where are you and why won't you die?"

Cappy's fist finally came in contact with his clock. The alarm shut off instantly. Cappy opened his eyes, grabbed the alarm clock with both paws, and thrust it hard into the wall where it shattered to pieces with a large crash.

"What was that?" came the tired voice of Sandy from down the hall.

"It was probably Cappy, smashing his alarm for the billionth time." Exclaimed Boss from his room.

"Well," Howdy called from his bed. "I sure as seeds ain't gonna spend one more penny for another alarm clock for that little feller!"

"Hmm, everyone sounds tired. I wonder what time it is." Cappy muttered out loud. "I know! I'll just check my…smashed alarm clock. Right. I know, the kitchen has a clock, I'll go there!"

As soon he reached the kitchen, he peeked inside. To his horror he saw Pashmina and Stan sitting side-by-side at the kitchen table.

"I wuv you Stanny-wanny!" said Pashmina, scooping a forkful of heart-shaped waffles into Stan's mouth.

"I wuv you too Pashy-baby!" exclaimed Stan, doing the same.

"I hope they haven't noticed me yet." Thought Cappy. "I really gotta get out of here!"

But Cappy did not move. He couldn't, even if he wanted to, which he did. But something about that haunting image of Stan and Pashmina was keeping him there. Cappy felt his paws curl into fists.

"Stan…" Cappy muttered, resisting the urge to claw Stan's eyes out. He had been avoiding Pashmina and Stan for the past few days, ever since Pashmina had exploded on him. But he was frozen to the ground.

"Isn't it repulsive?" said a voice behind Cappy.

"Oh, Penelope, it's you." Said Cappy, turning around so fast that he cricked his neck.

"So how long have you been standing here?" Penelope asked Cappy.

Cappy remained silent.

"Cappy? Cappy? Are you okay?" she poked him various times. "Okay, that's it!"

Penelope grabbed Cappy by the ear and pulled him off towards her room. They got in and Penelope shut and locked the door. Just then, Cappy retuned to normal.

"Thanks, I needed that." He said.

"So why were you in the kitchen at six in the morning?" Penelope asked.

"Why were you in the kitchen at six in the morning?" Cappy said.

"I asked you first!" Penelope said.

"Okay, I was just in there getting a bite to eat." Cappy replied.

"Then why didn't I see you eating?" she asked.

"Well, uhh…"

"You broke another clock, huh Cappy?" she smirked.

"Yep." He said simply. "So why were you in the kitchen?"

"Oh," said Penelope, suddenly tense. "I had a nightmare."

"Penelope…" Cappy said, feeling sorry for her. "I…I'm sorry. Why don't you tell me about it? That always makes me feel better."

"Okay." Penelope looked at her feet. "You and I were playing tag. We played until we were all tired out, so we went to sit under a tree. We talked for a while, but then something huge jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of us! It was a huge cat! It pounced and chased us, and it finally cornered me. I was sure I was going to be eaten, but then you jumped and pushed me out of the way! I was okay, but then…then…"

Penelope burst out crying. As always, when small children cry, they need someone to comfort them. That's what Cappy was there for.

"It's okay Penelope." Cappy said sweetly.

"Do you ever have bad dreams?" She asked.

"Of course I do. Everyone does!" Cappy replied.

"What happens in yours?" Penelope asked curiously.

"Lots of things. Like monsters, dragons, and cats jump viciously out of nowhere."

"Do you cry?" Asked Penelope.

"Sure I do." Said Cappy.

"You were right Cappy, I do feel better! Thanks!"

"Your welcome. Do you wanna hear about my dream?" Cappy wondered.

"You bet I would!" Penelope responded.

"Well, me and Pashmina were getting married, and then…"

Cappy was cut off by Penelope.

"Oh." Said Penelope, who sounded disappointed.

She began to walk out of the room.

"Penelope, there's more." Said Cappy, calling after her.

Penelope said, "It's fine. I'll hear it later." At that she vanished out of the room.

"Okay then! Bye!" Cappy was fine with Penelope coming back later.

He headed to the kitchen.

Again he saw "Stanny-wanny" and "Pashy-baby" finishing the last bit of heart shaped waffles.

"Ugg." Cappy said, making barf-faces.

"I need something to keep my mind off Pashmina, but what?" Cappy thought.

He walked up towards Penelope.

"Penelope, will you marry me?" Asked Cappy.

"Sure I will!" Penelope said, as she ran away to get dressed.

Cappy Put on a green tie, took off his hat, combed his fur, put his hat back on, and he was ready.

They stood in the isle way, together. Cappy felt so happy.

"But why do I feel like this? I only asked Penelope to keep my mind off Pashmina." Cappy said out loud.

"But Cappy… I hate you so much!" Screamed Penelope, who ran out of the room

"Pennnelllllopeeeee! Come back!" Cappy shouted, chasing after her.

Cappy and Penelope kept running until Cappy fell.

"Owww!" Screeched Cappy, who seemed to be bleeding.

"Cappy. Are you okay?" Penelope asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Cappy said, rubbing his knee.

Penelope began to bandage him.

"You never would have gotten hurt if you didn't run." Penelope said, wrapping the bandage tighter.

"I ran to chase you." Cappy replied.

"I would have never ran if you weren't so mean." Said Penelope, wrapping the bandage tighter, and tighter, and tighter

"Penelope." Cappy said.

"Penelope." Cappy Said again.

"Penel…"

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"I can't breathe." Penelope looked to see that not just the leg but also his whole body was covered.

"Serves you right." Said Penelope, who soon walked away.

"Oh come on!" Said Cappy, who began hopping.

He reached Penelope's room.

"Can I come in?" Asked Cappy.

"Whatever." Penelope said.

"Hey." Said Cappy.

"You want me to take the bandages off, right?"

"No, I mean yes, but that's not all."

"Here." Penelope said, as she took the bandage off.

"Okay, now."

Penelope began to cry.

"Penelope, are you ok?" Asked Cappy.

As always, when small children cry, they want to hide it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, wiping tears away.

"Are you sure." Cappy asked.

And as always, when small children cry, they can't hold it.

"No! I'm not ok! Because at the wedding I thought you liked me." Penelope cried.

"What but I do like you!" Said Cappy.

"Not the same way I like you! You like my sister!" She told him.

"But she doesn't like me!" Cappy said.

"Well I know someone who does like you." She said, as she began to blush.

"I know that same someone and I like her back." He said, and began to blush too.

"What was that thing you wanted to ask me?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, if you wanna hear the rest of my dream. It's really good, you'll like it!" Cappy asked.

"Nah. I'll take your word for it." Replied Penelope.

At that Cappy began to cry. And as always, when small children cry, they seem to be tears of joy.

**A/N: Did you like it, love it, make you cry, leave it in a review! Tell me! Tell me!**

**Tell me! Tell me! Sp signing off until next time! Cya!**


End file.
